The Unwritten Future
by Darkoni Link
Summary: Hey, I'm sorry for not updating. I've been out of the country and with no Internet Access, so I couldn't update. Well this is the end of the story if you guys really like it, I'll try to write a fanfic on the Android Saga I won't know unless you R&R!
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer  
  
Sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Trunks' Legacy  
By: Darkoni  
  
Dragon Ball Z:  
The Unwritten Future  
  
"He's come back in time,  
To warn them of the Earth's fate.  
He's coming to tell them of the Androids,  
The ones who've devastated him, in his time.  
But before then, he'll have to fight the two.  
One who was defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan,  
And the other, his father.  
The Earth's Special Forces know of this,  
And try to prevent it themselves.  
But what happens when this mysterious youth appears?  
Is he friend, or foe?"  
  
Chapter One  
Nightmares of the Future  
  
"But Mom, he's so mean!"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Shuu. He's not like this."  
"Don't worry, ma'am. I think it's his father to blame."  
Chichi was softening up on Gohan.  
"And further more," he continued, "I believe he's taking it on after his father."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled, and the tutor looked pleased, "YOU ARE OUT OF THE HOUSE MISTER, NOW!"  
She smacked Mr. Shuu upside the head and picked him up. She bought him to the front door and threw him out.  
"And don't come back!" she screamed and slammed the door. She ran into the room behind the living room and looked at Gohan, "I'm sorry about that. He shouldn't have spoken about your father like that."  
"Wow Mom, I didn't think you had it in you!"  
"It's okay. I think you've had enough studying for today. Why don't you get some rest?"  
"Sure!" Gohan exclaimed, and she closed the door. Gohan laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. What a relief! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Brr, it got colder in here," he woke up and looked around, "I don't remember having the window open." He walked up to it, and looked outside. It was so beautiful out! He got up on his desk and climbed through. He lived on the countryside, far away from the city. He walked to the east of his house, arms behind his head. He inhaled the cool air, and walked into the woods. It was growing a bit darker, but he was still able to see. He then came to a clearing, and walked under a rocky bridge. CRACK! "Huh?" he said and walked to the right. A space pod was landing, and door opened. A tall man stepped out, dressed in an orange gi. "Dad?" "Huh? Hey Gohan!" Goku said, "How'd you know I was coming?" "I didn't! I was just walking in the back of the woods!" he yelled and ran up to him. "Well, I'm glad you came here."  
"So, what happened up there on Namek?"  
"Um.well."  
"Come on Dad, you can tell me; I won't tell anyone else!"  
"Well, I was fighting Frieza, and."  
"Come on Dad, the suspense is killing me!"  
"Alright," he said and closed his eyes. The woods flashed, and I shielded my eyes. When I looked back up, a purple alien with a long purple tail stood instead of Goku.  
"Frieza!" Gohan yelled.  
"Hello, boy! Yes, on Namek," he said in his nasty voice, "I killed your father, and now I'm going to kill you!"  
He threw a punch, but Gohan blocked it. He kicked him and he flew into a tree.  
"You'll die and join your father!" Frieza yelled and fired an energy beam at him, sending Gohan further into the woods. Frieza flew after him and kicked him in another direction.  
Gohan stopped himself and dove at him. He fired an energy beam and hit Frieza.  
"Kamehameha!" he yelled and fired the energy wave. Frieza fell back this time, and looked more wounded than ever.  
Gohan flew high above the trees and performed his signature attack, the masenko blast. He raised his arms high above him and cupped a hand over the other.  
"Masenko, ha!" he yelled and threw the energy beam down. The radius of the blast covered the forest, destroying everything in its path.  
"Uh, uh, filthy monkey!" Frieza yelled, a few feet above him. He held his finger in the air and created the death ball. The orange energy beam could fit twenty large boulders across the diameter.  
"No!" Gohan yelled and generated the kamehameha.  
"Die monkey!" Frieza yelled and threw the ball.  
"HA!" Gohan cried and tried to keep the energy ball at bay. But he couldn't, for it was too much energy.  
"NO!" he yelled as the ball engulfed him, and then destroyed the planet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!" he yelled, awaking from his sleep, "It was only a nightmare."  
The phone was ringing and Gohan ran outside. He picked up the phone and answered.  
"Hey, Gohan?" It was Krillin.  
"Hey Krillin. I just had the strangest dream that Frieza was back!"  
"Funny. I can sense his power level approaching Earth, and there is someone with him. I've called everyone else, and they're heading to the Northern Mountains, cause that's where they think he is landing!"  
"I'll meet you there. I just have to grab the Saiyan Armor in the cave!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
High above the planet Earth, and circular spaceship slowly approaches Earth. At the bridge, a human tall alien stand next to a giant alien with horns.  
"So, this is Earth, Frieza?" said the tall one, drinking wine.  
"Yes, father. And this is where the monkey lives."  
The tall one chuckled as they approached the planet. 


	2. Arrival of Two Fighters, Present and Fut...

Chapter 2  
Arrival of Two Fighters,  
Present and Future  
  
"About time you showed up, cue ball! And you, half-breed!" Vegeta snapped at Gohan and Krillin, "We could wait a bit longer now, cant we!"  
"Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "I want to go see this Frieza."  
"Bulma?" Krillin said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came because I was invited by Vegeta. Secondly, I heard this Frieza guy's kind of cute!" she winked.  
"Uh, woman," Gohan mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"What a stupid idea, woman!" Vegeta yelled as Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Chiatzou arrived, "And look what the cat dropped in! Late as usual."  
"Okay, we're here. Man, I've never sensed a power level like this before!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"Quiet, fool! Or do you want Frieza picking up our energy level?" Vegeta snapped again, "I'm not going to play stupid, alright? I'm going to go slow and steady so I can defeat Frieza without getting killed!"  
"Fine by me," Piccolo said, "But I prefer to fly."  
Piccolo began to fly, but Vegeta pulled him back.  
"Fool! He'll detect our energy level through his ship's main computer. Further more, his father, King Kold is with him. And he's a powerful adversary. Now let's go," he replied and walked slowly to the destination. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't understand why you want to go through all the trouble of landing on Earth," Kink Kold said, "Why don't we just blow the planet up from here?"  
"Please, father. I would like to seek my revenge on the fighters one by one."  
"Well I want to see this, super Saiyan that nearly defeated you, heh, heh."  
Frieza ignored him, and then he had a flashback of Goku, defeating him on Namek. The thought scared him, he powered up.  
"Huh? What's the matter, son?"  
"Nothing, I'm just anxious."  
"Lord Frieza!" the captain yelled, "We'll be landing on Earth in half an hour!"  
"Excellent, prepare my henchmen."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
"They won't stand a chance. With out the super Saiyan, they're noting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They didn't make much area; they weren't even at eyes view of the landing! They slowly climbed over rocks, which Gohan had to carry Bulma.  
"Come on Vegeta! Let's just fly there!" Yamcha yelled.  
"Quiet, human!" he yelled and held his arm out. "Lucky for you, I'm suppressing my energy level and will not fire an energy beam."  
He turned back and climbed over a bolder. Yamcha mumbled and followed him. The sky shinned brightly and the sunlight reflected a shinny metal. The spacecraft flew down, flying over them.  
"It's huge! Did you guys just feel that!?" Yamcha yelled.  
"Yes, I think we all did," Tien said.  
Gohan began to run, but Vegeta caught his arm and threw him back.  
"Did you not hear what I said? We are taking this slow and steady!"  
"Sorry," he replied and brushed the dirt off him.  
Vegeta smirked and ran towards the ship. Everyone else ran, leaving Puar and Bulma in the dust.  
"What is their problem!?" Bulma yelled.  
"Yeah, leaving us behind like that!" Puar, the flying blue cat agreed.  
"Well you know what? I know why they left us!"  
"Huh?"  
"That's right, Puar! They left because we're woman! And they think they can just leave us here!"  
"Uh, Bulma-"  
"Well we'll show them what this woman can do! They better watch out, cause here I come! Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" she chuckled and grabbed Puar's tail. "Come on!" and she darted after them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lord Frieza, the ship has landed."  
"Excellent, dispatch the henchmen and begin searching for high energy levels. I will be with them shortly," he replied, in his cold harsh voice.  
"Yes sir!" he saluted and ran off.  
"Come, now son. We can't wait all day," King Kold replied, fixing his black cape.  
"Ready, father," Frieza replied and they walked off the bridge. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys! Why did you-"  
"Quiet, woman!" Vegeta said, "Can't you see Frieza's ship right there over that ridge!?"  
"I can see quite well, thank you very much!"  
"Well then shut up!"  
Steam spewed from the hatch as it opened. The Z Fighters trembled in fear are twenty henchmen ran out, setting their scouters on. Shortly following them was Frieza and Kink Kold.  
"Men, move out!" Frieza ordered.  
"Yes sir!" they yelled and flew out.  
No sooner did they, they were knocked back to the ground by a piece of steel.  
"What was that?" a henchman exclaimed. He looked around, but there was no one.  
"Hey, you!" a different henchman yelled, pointing in front of them.  
A teen, with silver hair, black pants and shirt and a blue jacket stood before them hands in pocket.  
"Ah, so you must be Frieza," he said, smiling. 


	3. Transformation Shock

Chapter 3  
Transformation Shock  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."  
"My, it looks like we have a guest," King Kold said.  
"Now I'm going to destroy you," he said.  
"Ooh, so scary. We should run, right father?" Frieza smirked, "You don't know what you're up against, boy."  
"I know exactly what I'm up against!" he yelled, "And I'm not scared. Make no mistake. I'll destroy you."  
"Well, you are a certainly an arrogant little thing. Maybe you're the strongest where you came from, but really. Fighting a little runt like you isn't forth my time."  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You're finished Frieza!"  
Frieza growled in anger, but calmed himself down. "Hmm, well I don't have much time to play jokes. Foot soldier!" he yelled, and a green alien walked up behind him. "Show him to his grave."  
"Gladly."  
"Everyone else, spread out!" Frieza shouted and the other henchmen circled him.  
The teen's eyes moved around at them, and then he said, "It's only fair I warn you guys, you don't stand a chance."  
"Kid, you don't scar us!" one laughed.  
"Move aside. I need room to work here!" a soldier said and moved past him. He pushed the button on his scouter, and saw his power level. "Level five, eh? Well kido," he said charging his arm blaster, "I hope you said your good byes! Cause it time to die."  
He fired an energy beam through the laser. The boy didn't flinch at the beam. It was a foot from him, and he swung his arm up. The beam flew high into the air and exploded on a mountain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys! The parties starting without us!" Yamcha yelled.  
Krillin began to run, but Vegeta threw him to the ground.  
"Krillin! Are you hurt?" Gohan asked.  
"Uh, just my pride."  
"Whoa man! I just felt another power level! And this makes Frieza look like an ant!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
"You're right!" Vegeta agreed. "Kakorot, that can't be you! I won't believe it, even if you are a super Saiyan!!"  
"I don't care what you think, but I'm flying to the battle!" Piccolo said and flew off. The others flew after him, and Gohan was about to.  
"No way!" Bulma yelled pulling him back, "You're not doing that again!"  
"Okay, I'll take you," he said and flew us both with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wh.what just happened?" the soldier said.  
"I happened," came the boy's response.  
The soldier fired more energy bolts, which were all blocked by the boy.  
"What? Impossible!" "Heyah!" yelled the boy and he dove at him, knocking him in the ship's hull.  
"Hmm, seems the dog has some bight to go with that bark after all," Frieza said, "Attack!"  
The soldier's dove at him, weapons charged.  
The boy looked at them, and dove through their assault. He gripped the hilt of his sword and slashed out, sliced, stabbed, then landed a few feet beyond them. The soldiers fell, armor falling.  
A soldier was still standing, and was backing away.  
"Coward."  
"Lord.Frieza," he mumbled as he was finished by him.  
"So the boy does have potential," King Kold said, looking at the boy, who was several meters away.  
"He does. But he's still a second rate child." "Second rates don't defeat an army of yours, right?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The group was scared. They sensed the new power level in the district. "Did.you guys feel it?" Krillin said. "Yes, I do," Piccolo responded. "What's going on guys?" Bulma asked.  
"A new.power level just came. And this makes Frieza look like nothing." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What a pleasant surprise," King Kold said. "Yes, I think this trip is more interesting." "Now, you both are going to die," he said. "Huh, huh, huh," King Kold chuckled, "This boy is quite the comedian." "He is at that. Let me give you a piece of advice," Frieza began "He who acquires his skills quickly is the first to perish." "Thanks for the tip," he smiled. "Why you-" "Listen up!" he talked back, "Now I have one for you, know your enemy. You've made many assumptions about me, and that is a price will cost you dearly." "Boy! You should really hold your tongue." King Kold rolled his eyes and said, "Just destroy him already, we haven't got all day."  
"Really father."  
"He's right you know. More like five minutes." "Humph. And here I was going to follow through with my dinner plans," he sighed.  
"So I've heard," the boy said, looking at him more coldly, "But I'm canceling your date with Goku."  
Frieza's eyes widened, and King Kold asked  
"What's a 'Goku'?"  
"Please, father. I know you're bored, but play along."  
Kink Kold snickered and crossed his arms and stared at the boy.  
"So you know the Saiyan monkey."  
"By reputation," the boy smiled, "And we'll be meeting soon enough."  
"Oh, so certain, aren't you?" Frieza smiled, eyes closed and arms crossed.  
"But I couldn't be more certain, Frieza!" he yelled, ticking him off. But the tyrant settled down and placed his hands on his hips.  
"Any minute now, Goku should be arriving on Earth, and only one of us will be here to greet him."  
"Well," Frieza said, "It just so happens I was going to suggest the very same thing. Well, I'm glad we can finally decide on something."  
"Yes, it is."  
"Then it's time for me to decide how to kill you-"  
"Enough kidding around!" he yelled.  
"Err," Frieza growled, for he hated being interrupted.  
"It's time you finally understood you I really am. So I'm going to let you two in on a little secret," he said turning his body and leaning forward. "You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku."  
"Huh!" Frieza gasped, and then looked calm, "You crack me up kid! I never met anyone who laid it on as thick as you!"  
King Kold joined in on the laughter.  
The boy spread his feet out and raised his head. The pebbles began to rise and the Earth began to crack around him.  
"What?" Frieza said, and stopped laughing with his father. "No, it can't be!"  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and his hair rose and his jacket rippled.  
"What.is he!?" King Kold yelled as huge amounts of energy was pouring from the boy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can you guys feel that!? It's enormous!" Tien exclaimed.  
"It may be my dad!" Gohan said.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Who else what challenge Frieza alone?"  
Vegeta gasped. "Kakorot? No way, I won't believe it! Even if he is a super Saiyan, he couldn't have gotten this strong!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" he continued to cry. The dead henchmen flew into the air as his energy skyrocketed. His hair flashed gold, and stayed. His eyes were green, and he looked at the two.  
"No, it's impossible!" Frieza exclaimed. He had a flashback of the super Saiyan Goku, saying his name, "Frieza."  
"Hmm," King Kold said examining his son, "So this is a super Saiyan."  
"His eyes.they have.the same eyes!" Frieza breathed, and had another flashback of Goku.  
"Is it something I said?" the boy asked, his gold aura flowing around him.  
"DIE!" Frieza yelled and hurled an incredibly large energy beam, which exploded on him.  
"Well, he didn't last long if you ask me," King Kold said.  
"Really father, he was just a Saiy-"  
But from the smoke, the boy stood, unharmed.  
"Is that the best you got, Frieza? Cause if it is, you better give up now."  
"No way!" Frieza yelled and fired an immense energy beam.  
"Frieza!" King Kold yelled, "You'll destroy us all!  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and caught the beam. The force drove him back, though. He clapped his hands and the beam broke up, sending hundreds of individual beams out.  
"It looks like you're running out of tricks, Frieza!"  
"This Saiyan is really something," King Kold said.  
"Okay, that's two. I'll give you one more try," he said, "Then it's strike three! Your out, my turn."  
Frieza flew high into the air and began the death ball. The ball increased in size dramatically.  
"Hurry up!" King Kold yelled, "Are you going to end this or not?" "Just watch me! This is for you, father!" he yelled and threw the ball.  
The boy looked up at the ball, raising his energy level. He held his arms up, and caught the ball. But it wasn't enough and the ball drove him into the ground.  
"You know that you could have done this earlier and saved us time."  
"Really father, there's just no pleasing you," Frieza snapped, flying down.  
A cracking sound came from the death ball, and Frieza looked off as it began to rise.  
"There's, no way!" King Kold gasped. "What?"  
The boy began walking out of the crater, carrying the ball above him.  
  
"Excuse me, is this yours?" he asked, still unharmed.  
"No way!" Frieza yelled and fired an energy beam, igniting the death ball. The explosion was huge; anything caught in the radius would have died.  
"Well done, Frieza! It only took you four tries to kill that little boy!" King Kold laughed.  
"Really father. I was just.warming up" said the embarrassed Frieza.  
"Of course son, of course," Kink Kold continued.  
Standing high above them on a mountain was the boy. He waved his arms around grabbing the air and touched his index fingers and thumbs.  
"Hey Frieza!" he yelled and fired the beam.  
"What!?" he yelled and father and son dodged the attack.  
"That brat! When I get my hands on him!" he yelled flying up, but was interrupted.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" the boy yelled, sword raised.  
"What!? No!" Frieza cried and the boy slashed down, cutting him in half.  
"Uh.uh." King Kold stuttered.  
He continued to slice him up and fired an energy blast, destroying ever piece of him. He looked back at King Kold and flew in front of him.  
"No way," the king said. 


	4. I'm Not from this Time

Chapter 4  
"My name it Trunks"  
  
"Impressive, boy," King Kold smiled, "You were able to kill my son."  
"Yeah, and you'll be next!" he yelled sheathing his sword.  
"Wait, why not join me instead?"  
"What?"  
"Yes, my son only wanted to destroy the universe. The power of a super Saiyan and the brains of me, we will rule the universe with an iron fist!"  
"Never, I'd rather die in my time than join you."  
"Your, time?"  
"That's right," he said leaning forward, "I'm not from this time. I'm from a time where nightmares are real. So you see, your son and you are not of a threat or danger to me. I've fought danger, and live in a nightmare."  
"Then why come here?"  
"I'm not going to tell you that. Let's just say Goku would have killed you if I hadn't come."  
"Then you're not going to kill me?"  
"Of course I am!" he yelled and powered up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Killing you!" he yelled and flew towards him.  
"Wait!" King Kold yelled before he punched through him, "I want to see the weapon you killed my son with."  
"My sword?"  
"Yes, you can trust me. Unlike my son, I'm not a liar."  
"How can I be sure?"  
"You could kill me quickly, if you were able to kill my son."  
The boy powered down and unsheathed his sword. He tossed the sword in the air and caught the blade and handed the handle to him.  
King Kold took it respectfully and looked at the blade.  
"Yes, yes. This is no ordinary sword. It's a magical blade, isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yes, it is."  
"One last question before you kill me. What is your name?"  
"My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs. Are you finished asking questions?"  
"Yes," he said, "YES! I THINK WITHOUT THIS SWORD YOU ARE NOTHING!" he yelled and swung the sword down.  
I raised his left arm and caught the blade. He power up to super Saiyan, and looked at him with cold eyes.  
"You.you monster!"  
"Don't you know that it's not the weapon that makes the man!" he yelled and broke his arm. King Kold lost his grip and he twirled the handle to his fingers. He held out his arm and an energy beam formed. He fired it and the beam cut through the King's chest.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, "Monster!"  
"This is for you Gohan!" Trunks yelled and slashed King Kold in half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you guys just see that?" Krillin asked.  
"Yeah.I did. That kid, just.killed him and Frieza!"  
"Amazing, he's almost as strong as Goku!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the bloodbath, Trunks powered down, and looked off to the others.  
"Goku will be arriving somewhere over there, so if you want to come!" he yelled and flew off.  
"You think it's safe?" Gohan asked.  
"He did kill Frieza for us, and he knows your dad," Krillin said.  
"You're right!" Gohan said and flew off.  
"Hey, I want to meet this guy too!" Krillin followed.  
"Wait up!" Piccolo said.  
"A new super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked himself, "But, it doesn't make any sense!"  
He too flew off, leaving Yamcha, Bulma and Puar alone.  
"Well, I'm-"  
"No way! You're taking me with you!" Bulma snapped.  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Forgot you were there!"  
Bulma smacked him on the head, and he took her into the air.  
Trunks looked behind him at the others. He smiled and flew faster. He looked at his watch, and pushed a few buttons.  
"Great, the satellite in this time is able to respond to my watch! Gramps, you're the best!" he said to himself and flew faster.  
Soon, he began to lower himself towards the ground, and stopped. He looked back to the others. They landed shortly after him.  
"Goku won't be arriving for another two hours," he said pulling a tin box from his pocket. He took something small out, the size of a baked bean. He tossed it to the ground, and it exploded, leaving behind a cooler. He opened it, and pulled out a soda.  
"So, why not a drink?" he asked, handing out several cans. They took them anxiously, and thanked him.  
"Hey! That was amazing what you did back there!" Krillin said walking to him.  
"Yeah, the way you sliced Frieza in half!" Gohan agreed.  
"Thanks," came his response, much calmer and nicer.  
"Hmm, I've never seen you around here before," Bulma said. She studied his body, and looked at his sleeve on his jacket.  
"Hey, are you an employee at Capsule Corporation?"  
"Um, no. I'm a big fan, though."  
"Who are you? I demand an answer!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Uh, I can't tell you that, sorry."  
"What!?" he yelled.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, "Don't mind him. He's just mad because you defeated Frieza, and he didn't get to join in."  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you wanted to fight," he chuckled.  
"Fine then. If you won't tell me your name, then tell me where you come from!"  
"Sorry, can't tell you that either."  
"Err, then tell me this. How is it you ascended to super Saiyan?"  
"What?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. You ascended, fine, I'll accept that. If you really know Kakorot, then you know there are only three Saiyans alive. Me, him and his son. Actually, his son is a half Saiyan, but he still counts."  
"Oh, well, I can't tell you that either."  
"Why you!"  
"Stop!" Piccolo yelled, "If he doesn't want to say anything, let him be. Besides, he is much stronger than you, so you don't have a chance."  
Trunks walked away and sat down on a bolder, pulling his right knee to his chest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour past, and Vegeta was being very patient; Trunks continuously stared at him every ten minutes.  
"What are you looking at?" he demanded.  
"Oh," Trunks said, startled, "It's just that, uh, I like you're shirt."  
Vegeta snarled at the comment of the pink shirt, with the words "bad man" on the back.  
"You would," he sneered, and turned away.  
Krillin and Gohan snickered, but stopped after a glance from Vegeta. "Hey Krillin," Bulma whispered to Krillin. "Is it just me, or do they look alike?" Krillin looked at Vegeta and Trunks, and scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, there is a resemblance. But Trunks is more polite than Vegeta." "Errr, why do you keep looking over here!?" Vegeta yelled, "Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much you can have it." "No.no thank you."  
"Then knock it off kid."  
And so he did. The sun passed through the sky as the minutes rolled on.  
"Okay, well, it's been two hours," Trunks said after his alarm went off. "Goku should be arriving any minute now."  
Everyone looked towards the sky, trying to find any sign of Goku. Then, the answer came through a strong energy level getting closer.  
"It's him!" Gohan yelled, and a gleam of light shinned through the sky. It was a small space pod, the ones Saiyans normally used. It burned through the atmosphere, then fell from the sky. It was coming faster, then past overhead.  
"Come on!" Krillin yelled and ran. Everyone else ran as well, while Trunks flew.  
The space pod crashed onto the rocky surface, creating a large crater. They stood at the edge, and the hatch was opening. A tired looking man was coming out, and he looked surprise.  
"Hey guys, how'd you know I was coming?" Goku said, staring at them. 


	5. Traveling at 299,792,485 Meters per Seco...

Chapter 6  
"Traveling at 299,792,458 Meters per Second"  
  
"So Dad, how did you survive the explosion?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, it wasn't easy. After I finished off Frieza, the explosion set off the planet's actual destruction time. I knew I didn't have much time and flew to Frieza's ship." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back Flash...  
"Darn ship! Work!" I yelled. I was still in super Saiyan stage, and I was punching the controls. The ground shook beneath the ship, and it leveled off.  
"NO!" I yelled as the ship fell. I looked around desperately, and saw a space pod one of the Ginyu forces used. I punched a hole through the ship and flew towards it. I jumped into the space pod and set the coordinates to a safer place, and I took off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But why didn't you return, Kakorot?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh, well the coordinates were set to a planet of the Yardrat. They found me when my ship crashed. They liked me a lot, maybe it's because I have the same appetite as they do. Ah, ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed.  
"But what took you so long to return?" Yamcha asked.  
"Well, the Yadrat's had really cool techniques. They weren't really strong or good at fighting. But when it came to energy attacks and techniques, they were the masters. I learned a new technique there myself," he said, boasting his chest out in pride, "It's called instant transmission."  
"Instant what?" Krillin asked, scratching his head.  
"Instant transmission. It's a technique which allows you to travel at the speed of light to an ideal location. Your body becomes a matter of light, and you travel to another location."  
"It's basically teleportation, isn't it?" Vegeta said.  
"No, it's not. You...let me show you," he said and placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead. His body became distorted, and he was gone.  
"Wow," Krillin gasped, but as he finished, Goku returned, holding sunglasses.  
"Are...those Master Roshi's?" Krillin asked.  
"Yep."  
"But how'd you get them?"  
"By using the technique. It's amazing!"  
"Well, enough idol talk," Piccolo said, "Three years from today, on the morning of May twelfth at ten o'clock, nine mile southwest of south city, the Androids will appear, if I'm not forgetting the facts."  
"You're correct."  
"That's Amenbo Island guys," Bulma said.  
"Quiet, woman!" Vegeta yelled, "Alright, so what do you propose,  
Namek?"  
"I'm not going to die, and I don't plan on doing it."  
"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "I've died once already, and I don't plan on dying again."  
"So it's settled," Piccolo said, "I don't think any of us want to die, and that's why I'm going to train for three years. If you choose to join me, then come along."  
"Count me out," Vegeta said, "I have other plans."  
He flew off, with the others following him. And Bulma, of course, was being carried by Yamcha. 


	6. Vegeta's Folly

Chapter 7  
Vegeta's Folly  
  
Two days passed, and Vegeta was training all day in the gravity chamber.  
"Two super Saiyans!?" he thought, "I must achieve it! I must experience the power!"  
He set the computer to four hundred times the gravity of Earth. His eyes widened at the intensity of the pull. But his determination returned to his eyes, and he forced himself to stand. He reached for the controls and set it to level three.  
"Level three simulation, on," the computer said, and three round flying robots hovered in the air. The bots fired energy bolts at him. With little difficulty, Vegeta blocked them and fired his own energy beams. He tried to fly, but the gravity was so intense.  
"Ha! Aaahhhhh!" he yelled and fired energy bolts. He destroyed a bot, but another replaced it.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he yelled firing several energy beams at them.  
"Level four, on," the computer said as the robots were destroyed.  
"Bring...it on," he breathed, holding two energy beams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fifty miles south of the West City, where Vegeta was training, on an island was Yamcha. He was getting ready for a day's training; he just finished having a breakfast of raw eggs mixed in milk.  
"Come on Master Roshi!" he pleaded on his knees, "Train me!"  
"Oh no," he laughed, "I have, um, some magazines to review! Heh, heh!"  
Yamcha looked at him as he skimmed through cheerleading magazines.  
"Well then, I'll train myself!" he yelled and looked out at the ocean. "Ka...may...ha...may...ha!"  
He sent the energy out, parting the oceans. Great tidal waves rose and crashed down on the island.  
"Yamcha!" Roshi yelled, "Can't you see I'm trying to read!"  
"Uh, dirty old man," he grumbled and went over to a tree and began fighting it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gohan," Goku said, standing next to Piccolo, "Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay," Piccolo said, "We won't go easy on you."  
"Give me all you guys got," he said, standing in a defensive position.  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled and transformed.  
"Hoah!" Piccolo yelled and threw off his weighted cape and turban.  
Gohan looked at them both, and blocked his father's kick and Piccolo's punch. Goku came to his side and threw an unexpected kick, throwing his son to the edge of the cliff.  
"Eyah!" Piccolo yelled firing an energy beam.  
The beam knocked him back again, and he fell. He just caught the edge, and pulled him self up.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled  
"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo followed.  
"Uh, no!" Gohan yelled and the energy beams brought him down, dropping him to the bottom of the cliff. The ground erupted and shook violently.  
"Well, I think that's it for today," Piccolo said.  
"Yeah, you're right," Goku agreed.  
"NO!" came a cry and the broken rocks flew everywhere. Gohan flew up and looked at them both coldly.  
"No, I'm not stopping!" he yelled and fired two energy beams. But they were quickly knocked back to him and Gohan fell.  
"Don't worry, son. You'll become strong enough soon," Goku said is a passionate voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh, I am a super Saiyan!" Vegeta cried at four hundred and fifty times gravity. He was doing push ups on two fingers, with his other arm behind his back. "Eight hundred and forty seven!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yamcha stood outside, watching through one of the windows.  
"Puar...he's doing the impossible!"  
"Yeah, think he'll hurt himself?"  
"I wish." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh!" he groaned in pain as he stood up on his two fingers and continued his push ups. Sweat fell from his head faster than he could imagine. Then, he snapped and fell over.  
"No! I can't!" he yelled and looked at the controls.  
"Gravity simulation level increasing by ten," the computer said.  
"No, stop!" he cried, and the computer shut down. Vegeta felt the great difference in weight and crawled to the door. He pushed the latch, and the door swung open.  
"Uh, ah," he moaned falling down the steps.  
"Vegeta, need a hand?" Yamcha asked.  
"Err, quiet fool!" he snapped, "I don't need help from the likes of you!"  
"Sorry, man," Yamcha said and left.  
Vegeta stared at him while he walked off and pushed himself off the ground. He stumbled toward the Briefs Mansion and opened the door. Bulma was running from one of the laboratories and ran up to him.  
"Vegeta! Yamcha told me you're in pain!"  
"Quiet, woman. The only pain I'm in is not getting the workout I need. Tell your father to fix the droids in the capsule and have him add more gravity into the thing so I can get a decent workout!" he yelled and left for the showers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eyah!" he yelled and fired several energy beams at the newly restored droids. He flew into the air, dodging their attacks. But the gravity increased again and he fell to the floor. He read the computer's monitor and saw he was training at five hundred times the Earth's normal gravity. "Excellent."  
He looked up and held his arms above his head and fired ten energy beams. The droids dodged them, and fired their own energy beams. They continuously fired the onslaught, and Vegeta was growing tired of them.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and unleashed a deadly energy attack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Honey, are you going to eat the jelly filled donut?" Mrs. Briefs asked Bulma.  
"No, you can- but her voice was drowned out by a violent shake in the mansion. Bulma and her parents stood up and ran to a window followed shortly by Yamcha.  
"Vegeta's done is, he's done the impossible!" Yamcha said.  
"He's hurt!" Bulma cried, ignoring him and ran outside.  
The capsule was in ruins, and Vegeta was nowhere to be found.  
"He's under there!" she cried and ran up to the destroyed capsule. She lifted rocks and found a hand. "Vegeta!"  
Yamcha ran over and helped her and they soon found Vegeta lying in the rocks.  
"Get him some help," Bulma said, turning towards Yamcha.  
"Right," he agreed and ran back inside.  
"NO! I won't have...any help!" Vegeta cried. "I am a Saiyan! I can take a little scar."  
He tried to stand up, but soon fell over.  
"Vegeta, you're hurt, and you need some help."  
"No! I can-" but he fell over unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He found himself running down a long, dark tunnel. There seemed to be no end, but he knew they were there.  
"Kakorot! I am a super Saiyan, and I will be stronger than you!"  
He continued running, and saw a man with his back to him.  
"Vegeta," he said.  
"Kakorot! I will be stronger than you!" he yelled and threw a swift kick, but Goku moved away. He turned around and saw the one who defeated Frieza two days ago, Trunks.  
"You!" he yelled and punched at him.  
Trunks and Goku teamed up, and transformed super Saiyan.  
"No!" Vegeta yelled and powered up. "You two can't beat me! I'm the prince of all Saiyans!"  
Goku and Trunks powered up as well, and their energy threw him backwards. Vegeta tried to mach their powers, but it wasn't enough. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" he screamed and woke up. He looked around the room, and saw Bulma sleeping on a nearby table.  
"What? What is she doing here?" he asked himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ha! Eyah!" he screamed in the newly restored gravity capsule. Vegeta, despite his pains and injuries, his arrogance was still with him. And his arrogance and lust for power kept him alive. A monitor in the hull turned on, and Bulma was on the other side.  
"Vegeta!" she yelled as he was lying on the floor. "Vegeta, you're injured; you should come back inside."  
However, there was no response from him, which was unusual.  
"Tired? To beat to say something to me?"  
"I...can say something."  
"Are you going to apologize to me?"  
"Of course not!" he yelled. "Get out of here and let me be on my own!"  
"Fine then!" Bulma yelled and turned off the screen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

I can save the world,

I can turn Super Saiyan,

But I can't learn how to drive

A stupid car!

"NO!" Chichi screamed, with two large grocery bags under each arm. She was running from a large, overgrown boar. "STOP IT!"

She was running up a hill to her house, which she still had a mile to go.

"Oi!" the boar growled and drove one of its tusks into the bag, and corn, tomatoes and eggs fell out.

Chichi was running out of time, for only a few yards ahead of her was a canyon, and a very long drop. As she reached the edge, she dove to the side as the3 boar fell off.

"What a relief, if only I had a car!" he complained, and continued walking.

"Daddy! Look what I caught!" Gohan yelled, splashing out of the water. He was carrying a very large flounder above him, and Goku laughed.

"Well, I think that's enough for dinner.

_"What?" _Piccolo said to himself, _"Flounder again? We've had that for two straight weeks! How can they stand it!"_

"Whew, I'm all sweaty from the training. Let's go home," Goku said and they flew off. The house was three miles walk, but they were quick since they were flying. When they arrived home, Chichi was at the table with her head down.

"Hey Mom, look what I caught!"

Chichi looked up and saw the fish. She cracked a smile, until she saw Piccolo.

_"I think I'm going to have to make an extra meal tonight again."_

"Hey Chichi. I'm all sweaty, so can you wash the clothes for me?" Goku asked taking off his gi.

"Me too, Mom," Goku said.

They wrapped towels around themselves. Chichi was clenching her fists and pounded the table.

"No way!" she screamed, "You two expect me to make two different meals and wash your clothes at the same time?"

"Uh-" Goku began.

"You didn't even ask me how my day was! Did you ever wonder why I wasn't happy?"

"Um-"

"Quiet Goku! I hate this, living up here on the mountain. I have to walk thirty miles to get groceries in the city. And guess what? I was chased by a wild boar today when I was coming back! I hate it! I want a car! And that's why you and Piccolo are going o learn how to drive a car!"

"What?" Piccolo yelled, "Why do I have to be part of this?"

"Because if you two don't," Chichi said, "Then you both are going to make your own meals…IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'me," Piccolo gulped.

"Uh," Goku grumbled in his new clothes. He was wearing a Hawaii shirt and shorts, which Chichi made his wear.

"I hate this," Piccolo moaned.

"Huh? Hey, where'd you get the clothes?"

Piccolo growled at him. He was wearing a cap, t-shirt and jeans.

"Your wife made me wear these, and they came from your closet!"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Goku! Is there a Goku?" an old man cried.

"I'm him."

"Hello. I will be your instructor today.

"Is there a Piccolo?" a lady asked.

"Here," he responded.

I'll be your instructor today. Get into the car."

Goku watched them enter; Piccolo sat in the passenger's side and she sat in the driver's.

"Put on your seat belt, and we'll be on our way!" she exclaimed and slammed the peddle.

"Whoa!" Goku yelled as his instructor tugged his shirt.

"Come along now. Into the car," he said and pulled the door knob, but failed to open it. "Your first lesson will be to open the door knob!"

"Oh joy," Goku said and opened his side of the door with ease.

"Finally," the man said and climbed in, "Now, I'm going to show you how to drive."

He started the ignition and stepped on the peddle lightly. They were going smoothly and slowly.

"Whoa! Lady, aren't you supposed to go slower?" Piccolo yelled.

"Afraid?" she yelled back, "You need to feed some speed to your need, burn rubber!"

"Uh, okay."

After five minutes, Piccolo reasoned with her to let him drive. After a bumpy start, they were off.

"Okay, um, how do I start this thing?" Goku asked.

"For the fifth time! You turn the key in the ignition and step on the peddle!"

"Oh, sorry," he said and started the car. He rammed his foot on the peddle and sped off, with his teacher screaming next to him.

"Slow down! You'll get us both killed!"

"Wahoo!" Goku cried and plowed down the streets.

He saw Piccolo and rammed into his car. Piccolo did the same and their cars exploded.

Floating down form the air were Goku and Piccolo, carrying their instructors.

"Oh man! That was close!" Goku yelled. After setting them down, they left for Goku's place.

The day was cold, dark and rainy. The clouds were in the sky and there wasn't any sign of sunlight.

"Now remember what happened yesterday," Goku's instructor said, "Nice and steady."

"Okay," Goku said starting the car. He stepped lightly on the peddle and the drove off.

"Good, good. You've finally realized that slow and steady wins the race."

They drove onto the pavement with Piccolo driving next to them. They took it slowly and drove onto the highway.

The road conditions were getting worse as puddles of mud began to the form on the black pavement. They were driving around a mountain when they were behind a school bus.

"Now remember the children," Goku's instructor said.

"I will," Goku responded and drove slowly behind it.

Without warning, the ice caps on the mountain suddenly fell and struck the school bus. The bus swerved and Piccolo and Goku made an emergency stop. The bus skids across the pavement and hit the fencing at the edge of the cliff and was hanging over it.

Goku quickly unbuckled himself and his instructor stopped him.

"There's nothing you can do! Let's call the ambulance," he said reaching for the cell phone.

Goku snarled and jumped out of the car, and Piccolo jumped out of his. They quickly flew over to the bus, which had already fallen. Goku flew out of sight down the cliff and grasped the bumper. Knowing it would break off, he quickly flew under the bus and held it up.

Piccolo on the other hand was flying above the bus destroying the falling ice and rocks, with the two instructors watching in awe and amazement.

After a few minutes passed, the chaos was over and Goku placed the school bus back on the road and the bus drove off unharmed.

Piccolo and Goku walked back to their stunned driving instructors.

"Well, shall we continue with our lesson?" Piccolo asked.

"No way!" his instructor said, "Why drive when you can fly?"

"My wife wants me to get a car," Goku explained.

"Ah, women," he instructor said, forgetting his female colleague, "I would give up driving for flying any day. Besides, you two are too dangerous on the road."

"Well, um...I'll see you around then," Goku said as the instructors got into the cars and drove away.

"Well, what do we do now?" Piccolo asked.

"We're just going to have to explain to Chichi," he said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he responded as they flew off to his house."

"What?" Chichi screamed, "You can't get a license?"

"Chichi, I'm sorry, but he said that flying is better!"

"Uh, men," she sighed falling into the chair, "Why don't you guys just have dinner, I'm going to sleep."

Three years passed by quickly, and the training was over. Now the real battle would begin, and the truth to see if Trunks said was really true.

"But Gohan, don't you want to eat something before you go?" Chichi asked as he ran through the door.

"Sorry Mom, but I need to go!" he said taking off into the air.

She watched him leave, without a clue of what was happening.

Miles away on Amenbo Island, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma and a small baby are overlooking the city.

"I'm here!" Gohan cries as he suddenly appears, "Any sign of them?"

"No, it's not time yet. But they'll be here, alright; I just know it," Goku replies.


End file.
